Live to Die Again
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: The sequel to my other Bond story. This time Bond and Swann end up in a strange situation indeed. Not completed yet in any sense. In-progress.


A retired James Bond and Madeleine Swann were vacationing in the Jamaicain beaches.

An orange hue filled the skies, and the air was ripe with excitement.

"Where are you?" asked Bond.

"Just collecting shells," said Swann as she emerged from the waters in her bikini.  
"There's nothing I love more than a good drink under the sun, Dr. Swann!" said Bond.  
"I do too, except one thing, just one thing isn't quite right!" said Swann, as a white Persian cat began circling her.  
"What would that be, my dear beach dove?" asked Bond, as the cat leapt onto his lawn chair, and then his lap.  
"Zat woman has been photographing us over and over!" said Swann. Bond looked behind him.  
"Hold it right there for a minute, Swann, I've learned not to trust this sort of thing over time" said Bond.

Bond followed the photographer and questioned her.  
"Why have you been following us and taking photographs of us?" asked Bond.  
"It's my job!" replied the woman.  
"Job for a spy? A doctor? Who?" asked Bond.  
"Yes!" replied the woman.  
"No, that wasn't a yes or no question. I said who are you working for?" asked Bond.  
"Who? The doctor! You're just the person he needs to help him" replied the woman.  
"Now I've heard everything" replied Bond. "Who is that?"

"He is the guardian of the universe!" replied the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Bond.

"My name is Rose. I'm his assistant!" replied the woman known as Rose.

With that, the woman vanished into thin air, baffling Bond's mind.

That night...

Bond and Swann had been trying to forget the strange lady with the camera, and instead they began cavorting and gallavanting on the beach.  
But then Swann yet again noticed something unusual.  
"Bond, are payphones still a thing?" asked Swann.  
"No, they're not" replied Bond. A lone phone booth could be seen, with words written on it:

TARDIS

"I'm going to go check out that police box" said Swann.

"Don't step in bird shit on your way because there's plenty of it" said Bond.

Swann checked out the TARDIS. Then Bond examined it. They both entered.

SWOOSH!

Bond and Swann found themselves in a pitch black room. Then someone turned on the light. It was a handsome man with a fancy suit, black top hat and cane. Directly to the left of him was an exquisitely charming looking English lady in a jumpsuit.  
"Hello, my name is Steed. John Steed" said Steed.  
"I'm Peel, Emma Peel. Make yourselves at home, stay a while, would you like some fresh punch?" asked Peel.  
"A martini wouldn't be bad, but mind telling us where we are?" asked Bond.  
"The Time Master's headquarters," replied Steed. They guided Bond and Swann to meet with a tall gray haired old man viewing a projector screen.  
Swann was breathing heavily, and she felt uneasy. Bond, oddly felt right at home.  
"Relax," said Bond, holding Swann's hand. "This is probably all a Russian spy trick"  
On the screen could be seen the face of Zorin:

Hello Doctor.  
This is me, Max Zorin! I've joined a galactic alliance of my own and have reprogrammed the Daleks to serve me and me alone.  
Soon...very very soon we will render your forces utterly powerless! The Daleks will become the assistants of every leader on Earth, and you will be considered a fool! Ah-hah-hah-hah!

"This man...this man, you know him don't you?" asked the Doctor.  
"How did you know that?" asked Bond.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE ANY OF YOU?" yelled Swann angrily.  
"Relax, relax," said the doctor motioning his hands towards the floor to indicate a need to "settle down," on the part of Swann.  
"Well, ok, what is this all about?" asked Swann.  
"I know how skilled you are at defending your country, Mr. Bond. Now I need you to defend the universe" said the doctor.  
"Defend it from who?" asked Bond.  
"Not from me. From Max Zorin, he's taken hold of the Daleks and given them special computer chips to make them the dominant most powerful species.  
You must travel with me in my ship and stop them. If you succeed, you can finally live a normal life!" said the doctor.  
"Somehow I doubt that," replied Bond.

To be continued...….


End file.
